


Roller Coaster (Of Emotions)

by 119RENMlN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight Angst tho, There's smut, chenle and sicheng are renjuns brothers, chenle is a loving brother, chenle is being a bit mean but in a funny way, jaemin calls renjun princess but only because it sounds better than prince, jaemin has something for renjuns waist in the beginning btw, jaemin is very flirty, jaemin works at an amusement park, lots of sexual tension too, renjun falls faster than the speed of light, renjun finds jaemin very attractive, the title is pretty close to the plot tbh, there's a sir kink, these tags are a mess, they make jokes with sexual implications, they're all adopted, this is actually old and based on a tweet but i finally decided to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119RENMlN/pseuds/119RENMlN
Summary: When Chenle dragged Renjun to an amusement park and pretended to be alone to get on the rides faster than him, he didn't expect one of the workers there to flirt with him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Roller Coaster (Of Emotions)

Renjun sighed. Chenle made him go to an amusement park - and who was he to deny? They didn’t do something together only as two for a long time now, but Renjun was tired by now. The younger dragged him from one attraction to another, now even pretending to be alone to get on the ride faster. Renjun went to the roller coaster cart, sitting down in one for the nth time that day. 

Someone around his age came up to him, adjusting the seat belt, seemingly being frustrated by something. Renjun got a little uncomfortable, the guy that leaned over him looked good, and the fact that it was warm too didn’t make it better. 

“This seatbelt isn’t made for your waist,” the guy mentioned, chuckling lowly before sighing again. 

Renjun blushed, trying not to focus on the guy's arms, looks, voice and basically anything belonging to the guy. He gulped a little, smiling when the guy managed to adjust the seat belt correctly. Chenle waited for Renjun at the end of the ride, confused when Renjun made him go to the ride again. Shortly after Chenle managed to escape again, the guy recognized Renjun, smirking amused.

“Pretty waist is here again, huh? Wanna see me struggle?” the guy teased, adjusting the seat belt.

“Hmm, no,” Renjun replied, looking the guy in the eyes. 

The situation went on for a few times, Chenle managed to escape, the guy flirted with him, but this time Chenle couldn’t escape. 

“Renjun gege, what’s even so special about this ride? We’ve been on this one for so many times now,” Chenle questioned, making Renjun cough slightly. 

The guy noticed them once again, winking at Renjun before turning back. Renjun blushed slightly, turning to Chenle, who didn’t notice the blonde haired guy. 

“Missed me already, beautiful?” the blonde haired boy asked, smirking slightly at Renjun. 

“Maybe,” Renjun replied, sitting down next to Chenle.

“Enjoy the ride,” the taller said after adjusting the seat belt once again, grinning slightly. 

“Did you manage to get a crush on that guy?” Chenle questioned after the ride, acting as if he would start gagging. 

“What? No!” Renjun answered, blushing slightly. 

“Well, we can go to a different rollercoaster then.” Chenle said, already dragging Renjun away. 

The older pouted slightly, he didn’t even know the guy's name. Renjun pouted for a few following rides, being over the guy until he got stopped through someone grabbing his waist. 

“Where are you going, baby?” the blonde haired asked, smirking as usual. Renjun shivered, looking at the guy from earlier, catching Chenle rolling his eyes nonetheless. 

“I don’t know, why should I’ve told you? I don’t even know your name,” Renjun answered teasingly, giggling at the shocked face of the taller. 

“I’m Jaemin. What’s your name, princess?” Jaemin replied, going back to smirking. 

“Renjun,” Renjun said, trying to play hard to get while turning to Chenle. 

Jaemin seemed to catch up, pulling Renjun a little closer. 

“I like your name, beautiful,” Jaemin whispered in Renjuns ear, making the boy fail his act almost immediately. 

“Get a room!” Chenle said, cringing at Renjun flirting. 

“Sounds good. what do you think?” Jaemin mentioned, smirking when Renjun started coughing. 

“What?!” Renjun asked, shrieking slightly after being pulled even closer. 

The smaller one started to curse in chinese, trying to hide his blushing face. Chenle laughed at him - he clearly understood Renjun after all. Jaemin didn’t seem to care that he didn’t understand Renjun, smiling at him. 

“You’re adorable,” the taller whispered, kissing the smallers nose. 

Renjun thought he’s going to explode - he put his hands on Jaemins chest, trying to create some distance between them. Renjun failed miserably though, only earning a smirk from Jaemin. 

“What are you trying to do, princess?” the taller asked, making the smaller grab his shirt slightly. 

Renjun shrieked when Jaemin spun him around, the tallers arms wrapped around his waist, leaning him into a dip. The smaller grabbed the shirt tightly by now, scared of falling. 

“I’d never let you fall, cutie,” Jaemin said, smirking slightly. 

Renjun couldn’t even say something, suddenly being shut by a different pair of lips. He never imagined something like that happening to him - it seemed way too romantic and unrealistic. The smaller kissed the taller back, relaxing in the other's arms. 

The moment was magical until Chenle decided it would be a great time to pretend to gag, making Renjun groan in frustration. 

“My poor princess, got his moment ruined,” Jaemin teased, lifting the smaller until they were standing again. 

“Give me at least Renjun back to ride a few more roller coaster rides, i don’t want to watch you two being gay all day!” Chenle complained, grabbing Renjuns hand to walk away with him. 

Jaemin pouted slightly, following the two quickly. 

“At least let me hold my princess’s hand!” the tallest complained, quickly grabbing the smallers hand. 

The youngest groaned slightly, letting the other hand go. 

“I can’t believe I’m losing my Renjun gege to some rollercoaster dude,” Chenle complained, getting an offended ‘Hey!’ from Jaemin. 

“First, I'm not yours Chenle! Second, he’s hot and you’re my brother!” Renjun said, being pulled closer by Jaemin once again. 

“So my princess thinks I’m hot?” the taller questioned teasingly, scoffing when his face got shoved away. 

“Don’t focus on that, we have somewhere to go!”, the smaller replied, yelping when he got stopped. 

“My bed or your bed?” Jaemin asked, smirking amused. 

“Your bed. Anyways, we have plenty of roller coaster rides left!” Renjun answered, leaving a shocked Jaemin behind. 

Chenle grinned after finally being able to get to the next ride, following Renjun who was already on the way to a new ride. The tallest quickly followed them, making the smallest yelp because of the sudden hand on his waist. Renjun looked up to the owner of the hand, seeing the satisfied smile of Jaemin, smiling slightly himself. If Renjun himself wouldn’t know better, he’d say that he falls fast for someone - that someone being Jaemin. Even though their ‘relationship’ was barely more than sexual tension right now, Jaemin seemed like a genuinely sweet and nice person, apart from all the flirting and teasing that made Renjun flustered. 

After a few rides with both Jaemin and Chenle, Chenle managed to sneak himself away again - meaning he got on the ride earlier. Renjun was alone on the ride with Jaemin, adding to that also in the front of the roller coaster. 

The smaller one didn't know if he should find it surprising that the taller one knew the place of the camera - he noticed when Jaemin put his arm around him and told him to smile at the camera - but he was glad since they had a surprisingly cute first photo together now. Chenle met both of them again, noticing how Jaemin was already whipped for Renjun too, which Renjun didn’t notice because he was way too focused on a roller coaster he actually found interesting. 

The youngest definitely didn’t get why it was so interesting for the oldest - he definitely would say that it’s rather boring - but he didn’t care much since Jaemin already took care of it and offered to ride the roller coaster with Renjun. They met again after the ride - Renjun was joking around with Jaemin, seemingly very happy. Chenle smiled at his brother - even though they both barely knew Jaemin, Renjun seemed to genuinely enjoy the time with the boy and it was refreshing to see him that happy. 

“You should’ve come with us! It was so much fun!” Renjun yelled at Chenle, running up to him. 

They both flinched when Chenles phone rang, Jaemin noticing the sudden uncomfortable atmosphere. 

“They’re asking where you two are. They want you to come back, especially Renjun,” Sicheng said. 

Renjun frowned slightly, flinching again when Jaemin hugged him from the side. 

“Cutie, are you alright?” the taller asked, resting his head on the smallers shoulder. 

“We need to go home, I guess.” Renjun just answered quietly, looking at Jaemin. 

“I’ll drive you. Or did you come with a car?” Jaemin offered, looking at the two in front of him.

Both shook their heads, making their way to the exit. 

“I’m sorry. I wish you could’ve spent more time there,” Sicheng said over the phone, making Renjun frown again. 

“It’s alright gege. It’s not your fault!” the smallest said, smiling slightly when his older brother chuckled slightly. 

“I’ll see you then,” Sicheng said, ending the phone call. 

They quickly made their way to Jaemins car, telling the address before making their way back home - if you could even consider it as that. Jaemin was slightly worried on the drive back to their house - Renjun was looking out of the window for the whole time, the happiness seemed to be gone in a matter of seconds. He barely knew the other boy - but he was so cheerful the whole time earlier, and it was all gone now. 

“I know you barely know Renjun gege but- could you please try to take him with you? He needs a break from that household and- and he was so happy with you, I'm scared that it will go away the way it already did. Just for- one night? I know I’m asking for too much but- I want Renjun gege to be happy, he deserves it the most and he was so happy with you,” Chenle suddenly spoke up, knowing that Renjun was too deep in his thoughts to even hear him. 

“It’s alright. I’ll try my best, okay?” Jaemin said, smiling slightly. 

“Thank you so much!” Chenle replied, smiling too now. 

They arrived at the house after a bit, Renjun suddenly coming back into reality. 

“Baby, wait. I’ll try to find a way to let you stay at mine for tonight,” the taller said, stopping the smaller from leaving the car. 

Chenle was already outside, smiling when the other two joined him. Chenle went up to the door, flinching when his so-called mother opened the door. She looked like she was about to tell them to do something in a rather angry way - until she noticed Jaemin. 

“Who are you?” their mother asked, smiling awkwardly. 

Jaemin noticed the way she played nice - she was already incredibly weird towards Jaemin, and he could tell. 

“Nice to meet you ma’am! I'm Jaemin, I'm dating Renjun. I wanted to ask if he can stay at mine tonight?” the boy introduced himself without batting an eyelash, smiling widely. 

Renjun blushed slightly, taking Jaemin’s hand nervously. The woman was taken aback - looking at Renjun with a confused face - as if she would question why anyone would date him. She seemed like she was thinking for a few seconds - finally agreeing and making Chenle sigh quietly but relieved. 

“Thank you so much ma’am! We’ll go then,” Jaemin said, hurrying to the car with Renjun. 

“I can’t believe she said yes,” Renjun mumbled after they both entered the car. 

“She seemed so weird. I’m glad she said yes though,” Jaemin mentioned, chuckling slightly. 

“Thank you for doing this. But dating?” Renjun questioned, looking at the other male. 

“I mean we definitely should, cutie,” Jaemin replied, smirking slightly. the smaller choked on his spit for a second, blushing again. 

His breath hitched when Jaemin held his chin, looking into his eyes. 

“What do you think? We have all the time in the world to still get to know each other,” Jaemin whispered, putting his thumb on the smallers bottom lip. 

Renjun gulped slightly, nodding after a few seconds. The taller kissed the smaller, smirking slightly. 

“Good to know that I didn't lie to your mom, princess,” Jaemin mentioned, letting go to drive to his flat. 

“Chenle begged me to let you stay for the night. What exactly is up with your parents and you? If you’re fine with telling me,” Jaemin asked after a few seconds of silence, looking at the road in front of him. 

Renjun gulped, looking at Jaemin - trying to find some kind of comfort. 

“I’m... adopted. As well as chenle and Sicheng, our older brother. They also have two own children and they prefer them a lot more. They’re pretty mean, especially towards me. They order me around a lot and make me do everything. We’re also barely allowed to speak chinese, that’s why Sicheng called and spoke korean earlier. It’s- it’s not nice. I dislike it there a lot, my brothers too. I’m just- I don’t know, maybe the one they always blame? I’m at fault for everything and I need to do everything, basically,” the smaller explained quietly, noticing the way the tallers hand tightened around the steering wheel. 

“I already dislike them. Forget about them for now, alright? You don’t need to worry, baby,” Jaemin said, his other hand laying down on Renjuns thigh and caressing it carefully. 

They arrived a little later, both going inside. Jaemin playfully picked Jenjun up, chuckling at the shriek coming from Renjun. The taller moved towards his bedroom, letting the smaller down on the bed before looking at him. 

“I'm sorry but... why did your mom seem so confused when I said we’re dating?” Jaemin questioned quietly, kissing Renjuns face softly. 

“I don’t know, I just guess... she can’t believe anyone would... want to be in a relationship with me? Or something like that,” Renjun answered, gasping when Jaemin grabbed his thigh slightly. 

“She makes me so angry. Fuck, you’re so adorable, you deserve all the love,” Jaemin said angrily, kissing Renjun harshly. 

Renjun didn’t remember what happened between the kiss and his current situation, which was getting hickeys from Jaemin. It wasn’t even only getting hickeys - it was also moaning embarrassingly loud under Jaemin, who was harshly gripping his thigh and waist. 

The taller kissed the smaller again, groaning slightly when he entered Renjuns mouth with his tongue. Renjun doesn’t know how, but he could tell that Jaemin was angry at someone through the kiss. He wasn’t angry at him - but it didn’t matter, the way Jaemin was handling him was hot, in some way. 

It didn’t take much time before they undressed themselves, the taller stretching his hole out, while the smaller was moaning. Renjuns cheeks were burning, watching Jaemin basically eye-fucking him. The taller asked silently if it was okay to continue, receiving a nod from the smaller, before he pushed his cock in the others hole.

“Fuck- princess,” Jaemin groaned, looking into Renjuns eyes. 

“Yes, sir-,“ Renjun mumbled, noticing what he said until Jaemins eyes darkened. 

Renjun gulped slightly, moaning loudly when Jaemin thrusted harder. 

“Say that again, princess,” the taller growled lowly, groaning while he continued thrusting. 

“S-sir!” the smaller moaned, slightly embarrassed. 

Jaemin groaned again, thrusting not only harder, but also faster - which made Renjun feel like he was seeing stars by now. 

“Moan louder for me, alright princess? I want everyone to hear how good I can fuck you, alright?” Jaemin whispered into his ear, biting a sensitive spot on his neck. 

Renjun couldn’t respond better than rewarding the taller with louder moans, overwhelmed by the pleasure. 

“You listen so well, baby,” Jaemin murmured, nibbling on the smallers ear. 

“More, please sir, more!” Renjun moaned, not even knowing what he wanted more of. 

The taller grinned when the smaller continued to talk, not seeming to know what he even was saying, while he was thrusting as hard and fast as he could, whispering sweet praises into his ear, satisfied with the reward he got from it. Jaemin didn’t care about the scratches on his back Renjun was adding there in this very moment, especially not when the smaller was whining while coming untouched. It didn’t take long for the taller to come too, showering Renjuns teary face with kisses while whispering countless praises afterwards. Jaemin chuckled when the smaller fell asleep, cleaning up the mess they made to join his boyfriend, who was probably already dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought i'd post this since i think i wrote this in summer last year ??? i hope this wasn't as bad as i think it is since i actually had quite fun with it and i really hope i won't get dragged bc of renmin making sexual jokes in front of chenle hhhh GENERALLY i hope you enjoyed this and all and idk what to say anymore i'd really like feedback on this bc this is like the writing i'm worried the most about :(


End file.
